


Lock Me Up

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cage, Dean Is A Good Boy, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Keyholding, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Panty Gag, Panty Kink, Partial Suspension, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasm, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Strap-on play, Sub!Dean, Suspension, Team Dean’s Red Ass, Temperature Play, Toys, Waxplay, blindfold, butt plug, cas feeds dean, cas like to stop playing abruptly, cumming untouched, idk how else to tag this, male chastity, stoplights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together for a few years now, exploring their D/s relationship, mostly trying things that Cas suggests, until Dean finally finds something he really wants to try.





	Lock Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywarded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/gifts).



> Author’s note: Merry Kink Christmas!!! This is for you, @wildsofourhearts. Heli, I’ve never written any BDSM before, so I hope you like it!! It definitely turned out significantly longer than I originally planned, but I think it has worked out for the best. I have never written 8k words of smut before lol. I had so much fun writing this, and I definitely see more BDSM in the future for Dean and Cas. Also, I tried to get everything in the tags, I'm sorry if I missed anything. I feel like I kinda had a lot going on through this.

**Beta Credits**

I really need to give a huge shout out to everyone in the Writers of Destiel Discord server who helped me with the details of some of the specific kinks used in this fic. I swear I could not live without the Dr. Sexy channel. Thank you guys so much!!

  
A huge thanks to [Sevynlira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevynlira/pseuds/Sevynlira) for looking over this for me and helping me fix some stuff. Also for telling me it doesn’t suck lol. And thanks to [cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty) for also checking me for SPAG errors and reassuring me that I’m not an awful writer. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you guys! Love you!! 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean walked up behind him at the table. He was a little nervous, but he tried to push through it.

 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas turned to face him, his small smile relieving some small amount of the anxiety Dean was feeling.

 

“You know how you told me to let you know if I want to try something new during our scenes?” Dean’s hand threaded listlessly through his hair as he looked anywhere but into Castiel’s eyes. Cas just nodded, as if waiting for Dean to continue. “Well… I was looking at some stuff online… and I think I found something I want to try.”

 

“What is it?” Cas perked up visibly, intense eyes excited, as they always were at the idea of trying something new.

 

“Well, it’s just..” Dean wished he could hide the blush he felt creeping from his cheeks, down his neck to his chest. “You know, you do that thing sometimes where, you, uh, won’t let me cum? At least, you make me wait. And then when I finally do get to, it’s crazy intense. Anyway, I was doing some research about that because I really like it, and I came across these… chastity devices.” He held his hands up in front of him like he was trying to imitate the size of the device he was talking about. He had rambled through that whole thing, but he was glad that he had at least come out with it.

 

“You want to try chastity?” Cas asked, his voice darker than it had been moments before, and Dean only nodded in response. “How much research have you done?”

 

“A lot,” Dean blurted it out. He had been researching for weeks, reading everything he could find. “I, uh, actually have a few devices bookmarked on my laptop. Most of the stuff read said you should try more than one to get the right fit.”

 

“It’s very good that you’re being thorough, Dean.” Cas stared at him thoughtfully. “Chastity can be… very intense. It’s a lot more than not being able to have an orgasm. You won’t be able to touch yourself, even non-sexual touching anytime you are wearing a cage.”

 

“I know. I still want to try.”

 

“Are you sure?” Cas’s demeanor was serious and sincere. Dean knew his only concern was Dean’s safety and happiness and if he wasn’t sure, Cas wouldn’t do it.

 

“I’m sure, and if I change my mind, I will tell you.”

 

Cas seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling. “Okay, we have to start slow with chastity, though. The cage is uncomfortable at first so it's best not to keep it on for too long. We’ll order something and try it for an hour or so, and if you decide you don’t like the way it feels or if it's too uncomfortable, we will take it off and that will be the end of it. Is that agreeable?”

 

“Yeah, Cas.Very agreeable.” Dean mimicked Cas’s serious tone with a cheeky smile.

* * *

 

“We received a package today,” Cas said, pushing a box, unmarked except for the delivery label, across the coffee table toward Dean. Dean felt his heart skip a beat, he was sure it was the cage they had decided on. The original plan had been to buy several to make sure the cock ring wasn’t too tight or loose, but with Castiel’s help, they found one that had interchangeable rings. Dean stared at the box, hesitating momentarily before reaching into his pants for a pocket knife to cut the tape. Cas must have noticed, because he grasped one of Dean’s hands and squeezed. “We don’t have to do this. If you want, we can just send it back.”

 

“I know, Cas.” Dean smiled reassuringly. “I still want to do this. It’s just intimidating to try new things sometimes. But I know I am safe with you.” He opened the flaps on the box and pulled out the air bags they used for padding to reveal a slightly smaller box. It was black and gray and said Master Series across the top. He reached in and pulled the box out, eyeing the bright silver of the stainless steel cock cage. 

 

It was a fascinating contraption, Dean thought as he pulled apart the packaging and examined it. It was almost completely solid, there were only small slots on the sides for airflow and at one end so he’d be able to piss while he was wearing it. He turned it over and over in his hand, his heart thudding in his chest with anticipation and a little apprehension. 

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel’s hand was on Dean’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “Say the word if you aren’t, Dean.”

 

Dean appreciated Cas making sure he was cool with all this, but he was starting to wonder if Cas was a little worried about it, too. He looked over at his lover and smiled reassuringly.

 

“I’m good, Cas. Just a little nervous, that’s all. Promise.” He reached out and stroked Cas’s face with a finger. “Are you okay? Because, you know the same goes. If you don’t want this, then we can toss the whole thing.” 

 

“If you’re comfortable with it, this is absolutely something I want to do for you.”

 

“Then let’s do it!” Dean smiled again and handed Cas their new toy.

* * *

Dean was laying on his back on the bed with his t-shirt on and nothing else. He waited patiently as Cas organized the pieces of the cage and tried to slow his heart, which was racing in anticipation. Cas had made him trim so the hair wouldn’t get caught and pulled by the ring. He knew he would appreciate that later, but right now he wanted to get on with it. Cas was thorough, quietly checking and double checking that he had everything they needed. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Cas asked, finally. He looked down at Dean, love and lust dancing in his eyes. Dean smiled up at him, wondering if he would ever stop being fascinated by Cas and how safe he felt with him.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Cas nodded and Dean watched as he opened the ring, letting the hinge spread as far as it would before spreading a thin layer of lube on one side. Dean tried to ignore the sparks he felt when Cas’s fingers brushed against his skin. He lifted Dean’s balls and carefully placed the solid part of the ring underneath. The metal wasn’t exactly cold, but Dean still gasped at the temperature difference as Cas slowly closed the ring. 

“Is that too tight?” 

Dean reached down, turning the ring slightly. It was snug, but not uncomfortable. “No, it’s fine.” He removed his hand, allowing Cas to continue. Dean watched him as he slipped the cage into place. The smooth metal felt strange against his cock, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Cas took his time adding a spacer and attaching the small padlock.

“How does that feel?” Cas asked when he was finished. He was putting things away now, and Dean watched him with a smile.

“It’s… different.” Dean unconsciously reached down, almost surprised when his fingers brushed against the metal instead of skin, even though he knew the cage was there. “Gonna take some getting used to, but it's not uncomfortable.” 

“Good!” Cas smiled at Dean over his shoulder as he dropped the lube into a drawer. “Put your pants on and we’ll eat dinner.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, propping himself up on his elbows. “Aren’t we going to…. Ya know?” Cas chuckled low and turned toward Dean. 

“Always so eager. First, we are going to eat dinner. Before we decide if we want to go for longer term chastity, we have to make sure you can wear the cage comfortably outside of a scene.”

Dean nodded. It made sense not to jump right in, he supposed. He got up off the bed, feeling the extra weight and put his pants on much more slowly than he normally would have, though he wasn’t sure why. Hell, his dick was probably better off with the layer of protection. No way he’d get it caught in a zipper now. He smiled at Cas, who was waiting for him at the door. They walked out of the bedroom and, at Cas’s instruction, Dean sat at the dining room table.

Feeling the cool metal against his skin, and the slight pull of the extra weight was oddly exciting for Dean as they sat and ate dinner. It didn’t help that he could see the key dangling from a chain around Cas’s neck across the table. Of course, Cas made no mention of the cage, except to make sure Dean wasn’t uncomfortable. Truth be told, he was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t enough to make him want to take it off. It wasn’t even really a physical discomfort, so much as a mental one. He was locked up, and Cas was the only one with a key. 

When they had finished eating, Cas instructed Dean to go back into the bedroom and take off his clothes. Dean did as he was told, without argument. It felt like the cage tightened as his cock swelled slightly in anticipation. It was weird, definitely uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt, and if Dean was honest with himself, he had never thought about his dick as much as he was that night. Dean took his pants off first, struck by the fact that he couldn’t feel the fabric brush against the skin of his cock. He shook it off and pulled his shirt over his head before sitting on the bed to wait for Cas. 

As he waited, Dean examined himself. He couldn’t even see his dick with this cage, and it was like a trick in his brain. He tentatively touched the cage, marveling at the fact that his brain clearly thought he should be able to feel that touch, even though he all he could feel was metal snugly holding him in place. He was pulled from his thoughts as Cas walked into the room, carrying something that looked like a double boiler.

“Lay on your back. I’m going to restrain your arms and blindfold you, okay?” Cas said. Dean nodded and laid back, extending his arms over his head. He relaxed as Cas wrapped a soft leather cuff around one of his wrists, securing it to a strap originating somewhere under the mattress. Cas trailed fingers softly down the arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake and making Dean’s breath catch in his throat before slowly dragging his fingers up Dean’s free arm to secure that wrist in the other cuff.

When both cuffs were locked around his wrists, Dean pulled at them slightly, happy to find they left very little room for movement. Cas bent over his head, capturing his lips in a kiss that set his body on fire before pulling away to place the blindfold over Dean’s eyes. 

“Lift your head,” he commanded, voice gravelly and deep. Dean complied and felt Castiel’s fingers at the back of his head, securing the strap. “You can make as much noise as you want, but you will not be cumming tonight.”

Dean waited for Cas to do something, anything, he just wanted to feel the touch of his lover. He tried to quiet his breath so he could hear what Cas was doing, but it was silent. The anticipation was killer without knowing what was coming or when. His skin was already over-sensitive, he could feel the slight, cool breeze from the barely open window and goosebumps danced across his chest. His cock was already straining uncomfortably against its cage, but somehow that only increased his desire. He imagined Cas’s  eyes on him, dark with lust, as he watched Dean fidget waiting for some kind of attention.

Dean gasped audibly when he felt a fingertip circling his nipple, tweaking and teasing until it was hard enough to cut glass. He heard a deep hum of appreciation as Cas moved to his other nipple, drawing a whimper from Dean when he pinched it hard. Dean pulled against his restraints, almost involuntarily. He wanted to touch his boyfriend, feel the heat of Cas’s chest under his palms. The withdrawal of Cas’s hand was so sudden that Dean whined at the loss.

Dean groaned and his back arched off the bed when the sharp sting of heat hit his sternum, fading quickly into a comfortable warmth that stuck to his flesh.

“Color?” Cas’s voice came from above.

“I’m so fucking green,” Dean responded, aching for more contact, more sensation. He cried out as a wet, cold trail was drawn over his nipple down to his navel and arched again when he felt the heat of Cas’s mouth sucking at him, lapping away the water left behind by the ice. Cas expertly toyed with Dean, switching between the heat of the candle wax, the cold of the ice, and his mouth on Dean’s skin until he was a compliant, moaning mess. Dean wanted to touch himself, take his cock in his hand and stroke until he came. But he couldn’t and the thought crossed his mind that the key dangled from Cas’s neck.

“Cas, please,” Dean started, “can we take it off?” He was sure Cas would know what he was talking about. He felt Cas’s hands resting on his sides, fingers gripping his ribs.

“Do you need your safe word?” His voice felt sincere, and his touch was light as he spoke.

“No, Cas… fuck, I just want you to touch my dick,” Dean answered honestly. Cas didn’t move at all, just held Dean there. “Please?”

“You’re beautiful when you’re begging.” Cas’s praise washed over Dean like a balm. He could feel the warm blush spreading down his cheeks into his neck and chest. Cas’s breath was hot on his ear and Dean could feel Cas dragging his fingers across the skin just above his dick. “Tell me, who does this cock belong to?” Dean felt the cage press into his cock as if the metal was its own heavy hand pressing into his flesh.

“You,”  Dean breathed. 

“That’s right, and who gets to say when it is touched?” Cas’s fingers were at Dean’s nipples again, pinching hard as he asked.

“Fuck... you do, Cas.” Dean groaned, flesh tingling at Cas’s fingernails dragging through the layer of wax now cooled on his chest to scrape at his skin.

“Such a good boy for me.” A moment later, Dean’s mouth was being taken by Cas’s tongue. He could hardly breathe when their lips parted again. Dean’s skin was still tingling from the last scrape of Cas’s nails when he felt them against his chest again, then up his arms until Cas released Dean’s wrists from the cuffs, rubbing them as he freed each one. He pulled the blindfold slowly away from Dean’s eyes. Even in the low light Cas had put on in the room, Dean’s eyes took a moment to adjust and focus on Castiel’s face above his. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Cas said softly, “We’ll take it off, but I told you, you’re not allowed to cum tonight.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, bringing his arms down to rest at his sides as Cas worked coconut oil into his skin, removing the rest of the wax. He tried to stop thinking about touching his dick as Cas cleaned up and removed the cage. Dean quietly watched as Cas checked the skin around his balls for pinches or other injuries. When he seemed to be sure that Dean was uninjured, he laid back on the bed next to Dean, propping himself up on one elbow, other arm across his waist.

“Did you like it?” Cas asked simply.  Dean could see interest and concern is his eyes as he looked up at him, and he knew that if it had been too much all he had to do was say so and Cas would let him finish and he’d never have to wear the cage again. Dean felt a strange sense of loss now that Cas had taken the cage off. 

“Yeah,” Dean started, moving in closer to Cas, “it was different.”

“How so?” Cas’s fingers were drifting through Dean’s hair as he spoke. 

“I mean, I always want to touch my dick, or for you to touch it, or whatever. But not being able to at all made me want it even more, and it really got me going to know that the only way that would happen is if you decide to unlock me.”

They cuddled and talked for a few moments longer before Cas got up and started making sure he and Dean were properly cleaned up and everything was back where it belonged. Dean had already made up his mind that he wanted to seriously try being in chastity.

* * *

_ I haven’t gotten my picture today. You’re going to be in trouble,  _ Dean read Cas’s text. Shit, he’d totally forgotten. Work had been hectic from the moment he walked in the door, and this was the first moment he’d had to himself all day. He hopped off the stool he’d set up next to his toolbox in the shop and headed for the bathroom. He unzipped and pulled his caged cock out of his pants to snap a picture. He sent it before tucking himself back in and closing his pants.

_ Sorry, I got busy at work. Love you.  _ Dean stared at the screen after sending the text, waiting for one of Castiel’s usually quick responses.

_ Love you, too. I will still have to punish you.  _ Dean heart skipped a beat as he read the response. This was the first time since Cas had locked him up that he was going to be punished, and he was excited, cock swelling slightly in it's containment. 

* * *

It had taken a while for Dean to get to the point that he could wear the cage for days at a time. He was three days in this time, and as he walked through the door to the home he and Cas shared, his body hummed in anticipation. He had no idea what kind of punishment Cas would have in mind for his slip-up, but the images that had been playing through his mind on his way home from work had sent his heart racing.

“Cas, I’m home.” Dean closed the door behind him and dropped his keys in the bowl before taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. 

“I’m in the bedroom.” Cas’s deep voice carried through the small house easily and Dean followed back to the room they shared. Cas was sitting at the end of the bed, clad only in soft gray sweatpants. Cas smiled up at him. “How was work?”

“Busy, but okay. Spent all day thinking about coming home to you.” Dean bent to softly press his lips to Castiel’s. As always, the tension of the work day drained from Dean’s body as soon as he felt Cas’s touch. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” Cas asked as soon as the kiss broke. Dean felt his heart thud in his chest again as he nodded. “Take off your clothes.”

His voice had dropped into a low gravelly sound that made heat pool in Dean’s belly. He quickly unbuttoned his flannel and pulled it off, following it with his t-shirt. His pants and boxers went just as fast, and he stood in front of Cas’s discerning eyes with nothing to cover him but the stainless steel that held his dick. He felt the heat of a blush drifting after Cas’s burning gaze as he took him in.

“Hands and knees on the bed.” Cas stood up and Dean complied easily, feeling the weight of metal hanging as he spread his knees for balance. Cas’s hands were on his ass, kneading the flesh and spreading the cheeks to expose his hole. Dean fisted his hands in the sheets, soaking in Cas’s low, appreciative hum as a lubed finger pressed against his rim, seeking entrance. “So eager to have me inside of you,” Cas said softly, sinking the finger inside Dean to the first knuckle. The finger moved slowly in and out, the slight drag a tease that only left Dean wanting more. Cas didn’t seem to be in any hurry to give Dean what he wanted, and it seemed like ages passed before he felt a second finger pushing past the rim, stretching him ever so slightly.

Cas’s fingers spread inside him, and he moaned low at the teasing brush of a fingertip against his prostate. If this was Cas’s idea of punishment, Dean thought he would take it all night. The sudden emptiness when Cas withdrew his fingers left Dean whining, but he didn’t look back, waiting as patiently as he could. He liked the way his body tingled as he waited for whatever Cas deigned to give him. Dean wanted to please him, especially after he’d forgotten to send the picture as soon as he got to work. He heard the snap of the lid opening on the bottle of lube and his asshole clenched with expectation.

A groan fell from Dean’s lips as the cool tip of the plug pressed into him, the stretch burning pleasantly as Cas held it in place for a moment as Dean adjusted. Slowly, Cas pushed the plug until Dean felt his hole close around it, holding it inside him. Cas was kneading his ass with one hand, the other wiggling the plug so it bumped against his prostate, eliciting a moan. 

“What were you supposed to do today, Dean?”

He cried out in surprise as Cas slapped his ass cheek hard, then softly rubbed away the sting.

“Send you a picture of my cock.” Dean grunted as Cas’s hand fell sharply across the other cheek.

“Send a picture of whose cock?” The question was punctuated with another slap.

“Sorry. I was supposed to send you a picture of your cock in its cage.” Another slap, this time across the middle, the impact bumping the plug against his prostate again as the sting of the impact tingled through his cheeks.

“But you didn’t send it, did you?” 

Dean couldn’t stop the low grunts and groans the left his lips with each impact of Cas’s hand on his ass. Three more before he could compose himself enough to answer.

“No, Cas. You had to remind me.” The skin on his ass was hot and sensitive after his spanking, the cool air in the room soothing and sending goosebumps over his skin.

“Such a lovely shade of red you are for me,” Cas said softly, then his soft, dry lips were brushing against Dean’s sensitive ass. “I got you a present so you can make me cum tonight.”

Dean turned to look back at Cas when he said that. Did that mean he would be unlocked tonight? “What is it?” Cas was standing over him, hands still rubbing his sensitive skin and he smirked.

“It’s a surprise.” He slapped Dean’s ass lightly once more before continuing. “But for right now, it's time for dinner. Let’s go.”

“Wait, really? Like… right now?” Dean was feeling warm and fuzzy, nearly ready to float into that place where the only thing that mattered was the pleasure he gave Cas. He didn’t want to stop now.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him, smirk fading. “Yes, now. Do as you’re told.” Cas turned and waited for him by the door.

Dean slowly sat back on his heels, taking a breath before moving to get off the bed and reaching down to grab his clothes.

“No clothes.”

Dean stood back up, deciding not to question Cas this time, and followed him out the door to the dining room. 

“Sit on the floor next to my chair,” Cas instructed as he walked toward the kitchen. “I’ll be right back with the food.”

Dean padded over to the chair at the head of table and knelt next to it, sitting back on his heels with his hands resting on his thighs as he waited. He replayed his spanking in his mind, trying to see it through Cas’s eyes, but only recalling the feeling of the sharp impacts of Cas’s hands on his flesh. He blinked, looking at the cage that hid his dick away, and realized that through the whole thing he hadn’t really even thought about his cock. The normally urgent need to feel either his own touch or Cas’s, to cum, had faded into a dull burn in the back of his mind, less important than making sure Cas was taken care of and pleased. Of course, now that he was thinking about it, he wanted to feel something other than metal around his length.

He heard Cas’s footfalls coming back toward him and looked up to watch Cas sit back in his chair after setting a plate on the table. He smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, hand trailing down the back of his head and around to cradle Dean’s cheek. Cas pulled his face up for a deep kiss and Dean let himself sink into the feeling of Cas’s tongue exploring his mouth like it was the first time until he was released, left breathless.

“Are your knees okay?” Cas asked, “I’ll get you a pillow. You’re going to be there for a while.” He stood and disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with the pillow, which he helped Dean tuck under his knees before sitting back down.

“Thank you,” Dean said, significantly more comfortable in his position with the pillow between his legs and the floor. He looked up at Cas, waiting for a bite of food to be offered to him. It didn’t take long for Cas to hold a forkful out to him. Dean opened his mouth, letting Cas feed him. Between bites, Dean answered Cas’s questions about his day and how busy work had been. He gasped audibly when he suddenly felt a low vibration in his ass. It was a surprise, Cas must have hid the remote in his pocket.

They continued their dinner, Dean being fed one bite at a time and trying not to be too frustrated by the pleasant vibration that wasn’t quite enough to do anything but get him worked up. When their shared plate was clean, Cas stood and took it to the kitchen. Dean could hear the water running, probably so Cas could wash dishes. He wanted to move the plug so badly, to try and get some kind of release instead of just the constant sensation of not enough he wasn’t getting now, but through a concerted effort, he remained still. His body was humming with expectation by the time he heard the water stop and Cas came back to the dining room. 

“Come on, let’s go back to the bedroom.” He reached down to help Dean to his feet and took him by the hand to lead him back to the bed. “Sit while I get your surprise out.” Dean sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Cas rummaged in a bag for a moment before pulling out a pink dildo and a harness. Dean scoffed, not really believing his eyes.

“A strap-on? What do we need that for?”

“It’s for you. I want you to fuck me, but I can’t unlock you after your slip-up today.” Cas carried the contraption over to the bed, pushing Dean’s shoulder so he fell back. He fitted it onto Dean, tightening the waist band and straps and adjusting it so the dildo sat just above the base of his cock. When it was situated, Cas stepped back a little, pulling Dean back to a sitting position by his wrists. He reached over and picked up the bottle of lube he’d dropped on the bed earlier and pressed it into Dean’s hand. Flicking the tip of the dildo, Cas said, “This is your cock now, and you will treat it as such. Can you do that for me?”

“Uh, yeah, I can do that.” Dean looked down his body at the length of pink. It was pretty close to his size, maybe a little thicker, but not by much. He swallowed thickly, his already edgy body further unnerved by the presence of the dildo. He’d never worn a strap-on before but he was certain he could make this work for Cas.

“Such a good boy for me.” Cas caressed Dean’s face, bending to capture his mouth and ravish it with his tongue. “I want to watch you touch yourself.” Cas stepped back and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean licked his lips and leaned back, spreading his knees to give Cas a full view as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube, squirted a generous amount on his hand. He tossed the bottle aside again and took the silicone length in his hand. He started stroking it slowly, spreading the lube all over it. He felt stupid, pretending this piece of plastic was his dick, but when he met Cas’s eyes, they were so full of heat that Dean’s embarrassment faded and he stroked more firmly, running a thumb over the tip like he would if he were jerking off. He rocked his hips as he stroked, the movement of the plug in his ass making him clench around it, pushing the slight vibration against his prostate and pulling a moan from his throat.

Dean watched Cas continue to undress slowly and imagined he could feel his hand squeezing the flesh of his own length. It was a jarring juxtaposition, going through the motions of everything he normally did to make himself cum but with no sensation to go along with it. His frustration was only tempered by the lusty look on Cas’s face as he watched Dean with his already hard cock in his hand. 

“So pretty in pink,” Cas said, stroking himself lazily. He watched Dean silently for a while longer. “Get up so I can lay on the bed.”

Dean released the pink cock and slowly stood, getting out of Cas’s way. He watched as Cas stretched himself languorously across the bed. Dean’s eyes roamed across the hard muscle of Cas’s body and he ached to touch his lover, but he wouldn’t until Cas told him he could. 

Once Cas was situated, he beckoned for Dean to come over to the bed with him. Dean climbed over him, a little awkwardly because of the strap-on, and kissed Cas hotly, tasting and worshipping his mouth slowly. He ground his hips into Cas habitually and was immediately reminded of the cage that blocked all sensation from his dick. He let out a low, frustrated growl, wishing he could go back to when he had all but forgotten he wanted something, anything, to touch it.

“What’s your color, Dean?” Cas asked him as he broke the heated kiss, concern in his eyes.

“I’m green, Cas. I don’t want to stop. It's just frustrating as hell.” Dean couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face when Cas cupped his cheek with a smirk. How the hell did he get so lucky?

“It's only going to get more frustrating.” Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and reached a hand between them to flick at the tip of the pink cock. “Because you are going to fuck me until I cum all over myself, and then you’re going to lick up the mess.”

Dean felt his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed dryly, fumbling for the lube bottle with one hand. When he finally wrapped his fingers around it he squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers and captured Cas’s mouth again as he prepped his lover’s hole, using two fingers, and then three to stretch him and covering him in wet slickness. 

He slathered more lube onto the dildo for good measure before taking it in one hand and lining himself up with Cas. He thrust slowly forward, swallowing the low sounds of pleasure Cas was making, until he was buried to the hilt. Dean broke the long, wet kiss to sit up, lifting Cas’s hips for a better angle before pulling out and thrusting into him again, hard this time. He watched Cas’s face as he fucked him, taking hold of his cock firmly and stroking in time with the snap of his hips.

“Fuck… so good for me Dean,” Cas praised between groans of pleasure. Dean knew exactly how to take him apart, squeezing a little and twisting his wrist slightly with each stroke. He wanted to make Cas cum more than anything right now, but it was infuriating not to be able to feel himself inside Cas. 

“I want to feel you.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the spark he saw in Castiel’s eyes told him it was too late now.

“I bet you do. Want to feel how tight I am around your cock? Feel the way I clench around you when I cum?” Cas groaned again as Dean picked up the pace of his thrusts, then chuckled low. “You should have sent me that picture.” Dean roughly jerked Cas’s cock and he fucked him, trying to imagine that he could feel Cas cumming around him when he felt the sudden swell and twitch of Cas’s orgasm spurting over his stomach and Dean’s hand. Cas swiped two fingers through the mess on his stomach and held them up to Dean. Dean opened his mouth for them, sucking the cum off while holding Cas’s hand in place until they were clean. “Such a good boy. You won’t forget my pictures anymore will you?” Dean shook his head, pulling out of Cas’s ass and bending over his stomach to lick at the cum still on his skin until it was all gone. 

Afterward, Cas bent him over and slowly worked the plug out of his ass, praising him and his performance as he did. Dean was tired now, and he just wanted to curl into Cas’s arms and sleep, but he had to wait as Cas cleaned them both up with a warm, wet towel. When Cas laid back on the bed, opening his arms for Dean, Dean laid down and snuggled into him, breathing his rich scent and soaking in his body heat as he feel asleep.

* * *

Dean was excited as he followed Cas down to the basement. Being suspended was one of his favorite things to do. It left Cas in complete control of everything, including the way Dean’s body moved, and the feeling of the soft hemp ropes Cas used made his skin tingle. Cas liked to take  pictures as he hung from the hooks in the ceiling, and even Dean had to admit that he was beautiful in those photographs. Of course, much of his excitement that night came from the fact that Cas had already told him he’d be allowed to cum. A reward for not forgetting to send pictures of his locked up cock to Cas as soon as he arrived at work every morning. 

Dean was already naked, having shed everything but his cage at the top of the steps, as he always did when Cas brought him to the basement. Cas, on the other hand, was fully clothed, and would stay that way. Cas preferred to work in silence when he was binding Dean, except for the occasional music, and Dean was totally okay with that. He didn’t want to slip up and say anything that might jeopardize his first chance at cumming in a week, so he just walked over to the platform that was centered in the room. Beside it, several lengths of green rope were laid out across a table waiting for Cas’s capable hands.

Dean stood, silently watching as Cas turned on the music and picked up the first length of rope by the bight, letting the green length sway as he walked over to where Dean stood. 

“Lift your arms.” It was a clear command, and Dean did as he was told, lifting them straight up until he could rest his forearms on the top of his head. He closed his eyes, letting himself feel the drag of the conditioned and treated hemp against his skin as Cas wrapped it around him the first time. Cas hummed along to More Than Words as he worked the rope around Dean’s chest, fingers brushing against skin as he checked to make sure the wraps weren’t too tight. The rope was snug against his chest and shoulders, and Dean opened his eyes to watch as Cas worked an intricate weave into the front of the harness before wrapping the rope over his shoulder again to complete the modified shinju.

The dark green made a stark contrast against Dean’s tanned, freckled skin, and the design Cas had woven against his flesh was beautiful. He sighed happily as Cas checked the tension in the harness again before returning to the table for more rope. Dean let his arms fall to his sides while he waited for his humming boyfriend to come back over to him. Cas returned with a bar stool in one hand and lengths of rope in the other. He set the stool to one side of the platform and looked at Dean.

“Sit down with your legs stretched out in front of you.” Dean complied, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms behind him. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Dean flexed against his bindings, testing the tension in his own way.

He rested like that for a while as Cas competently created several anchors on the ring above the platform preparing everything to attach relatively quickly when it was time. When he was done, he knelt and wrapped another length of rope around Dean’s ankle, bending his leg at the knee when the first wrap was finished so that his calf was fit snugly against his thigh. Cas slowly continued wrapping the rope around Dean’s leg, stopping only momentarily to add more when he was approaching the ends. As he completed the tie, Cas wove the excess hemp around the center line on the outside, leaving a lovely flat braid covering the space where Dean’s calf touched his thigh. He stood and moved the stool closer to Dean.

“Use the stool to balance,” Cas instructed as he helped Dean up off the floor. Dean grabbed the round seat with both hands, leaning over it and watching as Cas lifted his bound leg and expertly attached the tie to it's anchor, pulling it tight enough that Dean was standing on his toes with his free foot. “Keep one hand on the stool and put the other arm over your head.” Cas attached another anchor to the side of the wraps of the Shinju, waiting to move the stool out of Dean’s reach until he was secure. He stepped back, seemingly taking a moment to admire his work. “Color, Dean?”

Dean knew Cas wasn’t finished because there were still two ropes laying on the table, and Cas never left any unused, but he already felt strong, graceful, and beautiful, and he let himself sink into that feeling. “Definitely green.”

Cas grabbed both of the remaining lengths of hemp, throwing one over his shoulder and starting another tie on the wrist of the arm Dean had left resting on his head. He moved Dean’s bent arm so his elbow was up and wrapped the rope again, leaving his hand dangling behind him before moving the other arm so the elbow pointed down and his hand was against his back, fingers reaching toward the other hand. He finished the tie swiftly and stepped back again after checking to make sure everything was as it should be.

Dean wished he could see himself through Cas’s eyes. He was completely exposed, vulnerable, like this, but he felt powerful, like he could conquer the world. Nothing could stop him. Cas pushed his bound leg gently at the knee, and it set him turning slowly on his toes. The uncomfortable positioning made his muscles burn, but it was a quiet pain that he could settle into, enduring for as long as Cas needed him to. When he spun back to his original position, Cas had the camera in his hand, the flash going off as he snapped pictures.

Cas put the camera on the table and walked over as Dean tried his best to steady himself with a single foot. Cas caressed Dean’s skin, running his hands from his hips slowly up over his torso and back down again.

“You are gorgeous, Dean, and you’ve been so good for me.”

Dean moaned as Cas pinched his nipples, tweaking and toying until they pebbled into hard peaks. He closed his eyes, losing himself in Cas’s touches. He felt a heavy pressure squeezing his nipple, too heavy for fingers and opened his eyes to watch as Cas applied a clamp on the other nipple, a chain connecting the two.

“Do you want me to touch your cock?” Cas asked as his hand trailed down Dean’s abs, coming dangerously close to his dick. The other hand was pulling at the key around his neck.

“Fuck yes, Cas. Please.” Dean gasped at the twinge of Cas pulling softly at the chain dangling from the nipple clamps.

“Please what?”

“Please unlock me, touch me. Wanna cum for you, Cas.”

Cas tucked the key back into his shirt, and Dean whined at him, and then Cas’s mouth was on him, trailing wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck at the spot where it met his shoulder. He was pulling at the nipple clamps again, dragging a keening whine from Dean.

“Cas, please.” Dean instinctively tried to reach for Cas, but only shifted slightly in his bindings, feeling the hemp pull at his skin.

“No, no, sweet boy, not tonight. I’m gonna make you cum screaming for me tonight while that lovely cock of yours stays locked up tight.” He pulled a small bottle from his pocket, the pop of the lid loud in Dean’s ear. He squirted it generously on his fingers before reaching over to circle Dean’s rim, his other hand roaming across exposed skin, occasionally pulling at the swaying chain.

Dean groaned as Cas worked first one finger, then two past his tight rim, stretching him as he slowly moved in and out. Dean almost lost his footing when Cas’s fingers found his prostate, running in slow, pressurized circles around it. He cried out at the intense heat originating in his pelvis and spreading through the rest of his body. His body vibrated through the waves of pleasure that crashed over him. He heard his own voice calling out to Cas but it was completely out of his control.

“That’s right, I really love to hear you screaming my name.” 

Dean had no idea what Cas was doing but fireworks were exploding behind his eyes as cum streamed from his cock almost endlessly and Cas continued his ministrations, working Dean through the intense orgasm. Dean was incoherent, thoughts slipping sloppily through his mind, body buzzing with bliss. He could barely feel it as Cas removed the clamps from his nipples. He tried to focus on Cas’s voice, coming back to himself until he could hear the words.

“Dean, are you okay? What’s your color?” 

Cas looked so worried, how long had he been out of it? Dean swallowed thickly. “Green, but I’m getting tingly. Can you let me down?”

“Of course. I’m going to free your arms first.” 

Dean nodded and Cas moved around him, only a moment passing before Dean felt the rope loosening on his arms. When they had come off completely Dean stretched them out in front of himself, rubbing the blood back into his prickly flesh. 

“Put your arms around me. I’ll untie your leg so you can stand while I remove your harness, okay?” Cas guided Dean’s arms over his shoulders and Dean wrapped them around his neck, using Cas’s strong body for balance and further grounding himself to reality. He breathed Cas in deeply, hardly paying attention to what his lover was doing, though he felt the ropes fall away from his leg and put his foot on the ground as soon as he was able.

“‘M sleepy,” Dean muttered into Cas’s neck. He thought Cas was still working on taking the ropes off his chest, but everything was getting fuzzy so he couldn’t be sure. He just wanted to curl into him and sleep.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll take you to bed.” Dean felt his feet leave the ground as Cas picked him up, turning to carry him up the steps to their bedroom.

“Love you, Cas.” Cradled in Cas’s arms, Dean was asleep before they made it to the bed.

* * *

Dean stood in front of Cas in nothing but the blue panties he’d bought the day before, thinking that Cas might like to see Dean wearing his favorite color. He’d been right, Cas was sitting at the edge  of the bed, smoothing hands over the hard muscle of Dean’s thighs and circling the base of his locked cock, the cage visible through the lace front of his lingerie. Dean was excited by the lusty darkness in his lover’s eyes.

“Did you pick these for me?” Cas traced the outline of the cage through the lace, licking his lips and looking up into Dean’s eyes. Dean nodded, feeling the blush spreading across his skin. “So thoughtful. You’re so perfect in them.” His hands snaked around to squeeze Dean’s ass, fingers slipping under the fabric and digging into the muscle. “I think you deserve something for thinking of me. What do you think?”

“Yes, Cas. Can I have a reward, please?” Dean ran a hand through Cas’s already bedraggled hair, relishing it's softness between his fingers. Cas smiled up at him and unhooked the chain around his neck, taking the key in his hand. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Cas pull the hem of his panties down to expose his cage. The lock popped with a quick and easy turn of the key and Cas was removing the tube and the ring, and then pulling lace back up over him.

The lace brushed against Dean’s shaft, and blood was already rushing to fill his now free dick until it was hard and throbbing from the sensation. Cas palmed him through the panties, and Dean thought he already might be ready to explode from that simple touch. It felt so good, but Dean didn’t want it end yet.

“Fuck, Cas wait,” he blurted. Cas stopped immediately, looking up at him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. I feel like I’m gonna cum already, but I don’t want to yet.” His dick twitched as Cas ran a finger down the underside, making Dean shudder. “I want you to fuck me, make me cum on your cock.”

Cas squeezed his length and fingered the wet spot of precum darkening the panties. Dean’s fingers tightened around strands of his boyfriend’s hair as Cas slowly slid the lacy piece of lingerie down his legs, letting his fingers softly caress Dean’s skin the whole way. Dean stepped out of them when the time came, and Cas stood, the starched cloth of his shirt brushing against Dean’s chest as he leaned in for a long, languorous kiss. Cas broke the kiss and stuffed the panties into Dean’s mouth, and Dean could taste himself on the lace. Cas’s hands were on his arms.

“Remember, tap three times, anywhere you can reach, if you want me to stop, okay?” Cas tapped two fingers on Dean’s arm as he spoke, showing him what to do. Dean nodded and let Cas guide him until he was laying flat on his back with Cas covering him. Cas worshipped Dean’s body with his lips, his teeth, and his tongue. Dean twitched and moaned at each touch, his cock throbbing as Cas claimed every last inch of skin before standing to undress and grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table.  

He stroked himself, copiously pouring lube on as he stood there as if admiring the view. Dean laid there waiting, legs spread putting his aching length on display. Cas was on the bed again, lifting one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder. “Fuck, I wanted to make this last so much longer. But you make me so needy, Dean. It’s been too long since I filled you up and watched my cum leak from your hole, too long since I felt you cum while I was buried inside you.”

Dean moaned, nodding his agreement as he reached to pull his lover toward him. Cas lined himself up, slowly filling Dean to the brim as he gasped and groaned before stilling, sucking at Dean’s neck, and waiting for him to adjust. Dean whined through his panty gag and rolled his hips, needing the friction of movement. It was ecstasy when he did, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace until his hips snapped almost violently into Dean’s. 

Dean grasped at Cas, anywhere he could grip, moans falling from his throat as he held on for the ride. Cas’s thrusts were already becoming erratic when he firmly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s leaking cock, jerking him as he continued to fuck him hard.

“Cum with me,” Cas groaned as he stroked faster, tightening his grip in that way that made Dean lose any control he had left. “Fuck, Dean, cum with me.” His hips stuttered and he buried himself in Dean, and his cry of ecstasy as he emptied himself pushed Dean over the edge and he came hard, streaming over Cas’s hand. Cas fell over Dean, pulling the panties from    
Dean’s mouth so he could kiss him before collapsing into him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, entangling the two of them until they could catch their breath. 

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

 


End file.
